


Untitled 2

by peppercute



Series: Letters [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppercute/pseuds/peppercute





	Untitled 2

To: Johnny

Hyung, I have so much to say to you, I don’t think I can hold it to myself any longer.

You're my best friend, right? You've always been, as far as I remember. I love that we do everything together, that we have experienced and learned so many things together. You're my hyung and an example for me, you know that right?

I'm really thankful that I have you to rely on when I’m feeling down and that you're always willing to help me wherever I need you.

But lately I've realized I've been feeling too much. I've been admiring you too much, watching you too much, loving you too much. In a way that lovers do and not just best friends.

And I want you to see me the same way I see you now.

Will you be my boyfriend?

Love, Ten.


End file.
